The Kindly Monk
by Britedark
Summary: Young Inuyasha discovers a pouch of money and yearns to spend it. While he is still trying to figure out how he can do this, he encounters a monk, who offers to help Inuyasha. But, what does he want in return?


_**Disclaimer:** This story is based on "Inuyasha," copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi. No infringement of copyright intended or implied._

* * *

**Part I: The Meeting**

"Please come down, little youkai. I promise not to hurt you."

Inuyasha peered down, left ear twitching madly. Too close! He hadn't wanted to leave his position, so had frozen when he sensed the monk, pretending he was just a small, inoffensive youkai that couldn't harm anyone.

How was he to get away, if the monk decided that he wanted to kill him? He decided that escape would be easier on the road, where he could dodge. He dropped.

"Oh." The aged monk leaned on his plain staff, smiling. "You're a hanyo." His eyes drifted to the tensed, halfback ears. "Inu?"

Inuyasha nodded, his weight forward, ready to jump at the slightest hint of attack.

The monk sat down, legs crossed, and placed his hands palm up on his knees. Inuyasha tilted his head, ears straightening and starting to twitch. "I desire only peace, little one," said the monk. "May I ask why you are watching the road?"

"I was wishing I could go to the market," Inuyasha said. The large village was barely two hills away: Inuyasha could hear the susurration of the market place crowd.

"Then why don't you?"

Glaring, ears back, Inuyasha growled. Stupid monk! "'Cause they'll chase me away. And if they see my money, they'll call me a thief and try to hurt me. And I didn't!" he added quickly, shoulders hunching. "I found it! The body was dead so long there wasn't any meat on it, and the bones were scattered, and the money's mine!"

He waited, but the monk's serene smile didn't waver. "What were you going to do with the money?"

Defiance wilted, ears drooped. "I wanted to buy something pretty for mama, for her grave."

A nod. "That's a good thing, little one." Dark eyes studied him, until he started to fidget. "Shall we exchange favors?"

"Huh?"

"I will go buy a pretty for your mother, if you will do something for me."

Inuyasha thought about it, continuing to shift his weight, ears flicking, fingers twitching, as temptation fought suspicion and wariness.

He so wanted to get something for mama.

"What?" he finally asked.

"I would like you to take me to this body you found."

"Why?"

"Part of what I do, is bless the souls of the dead, help them be at peace, and find the path to the other world. People who die suddenly, by violence—as this person may have done—are the ones who most need such a blessing. Will you help me find this body?"

Inuyasha gave him a doubtful and uncertain look. "I can try," he said reluctantly. "It's not very close. What if I can't find it again?"

The monk smiled. "I am sure you will do your very best."

Inuyasha thought about it some more. The monk didn't smell angry, or like the ones who had lied to him, or were scared of him, or despised him. And he couldn't use the money himself, and if the monk did what he said…

"Okay." He pulled out a pouch that was elaborately embroidered and stained with splotches of rusty brown. The monk held out his hand. Inuyasha tossed the pouch, and then skittered backwards, just to be on the safe side.

The monk stared at the pouch in his hand, a wrinkle forming between his eyebrows as his smile fled. Inuyasha tensed, continuing to inch backwards. Giving his head a small shake, the monk tucked the pouch away.

"Do not worry, little one," he said, as he looked up and saw the hanyo moving away. "I will make sure this money is well spent."

"Keh!" Inuyasha watched him warily, already regretting having gave the pouch to the human. Even though he hadn't been able to figure out a way to go to a market and be able to buy things, he'd spent a lot of time dreaming about the things he'd like to buy—and not just gifts for mama.

The monk rose to his feet. "Now, little one, I do have other business in the village. It may take me several days to do my work. Will you give me four days, before wondering if I cheated you?"

Inuyasha tilted his head, thinking and smelling, and then nodded.

"Thank-you. And, may I ask for your name? I am Kashokin."

"Inuyasha."

* * *

**Author's Note: **A shorter version of this piece was written for the Inuyasha FanFiction Contest community on LiveJournal, for the prompt "Market." It was originally posted on May 22nd, 2012. It took second place.


End file.
